


dulce et decorum est

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Getting Back Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lost Time, M/M, Obliviation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Malfoy looks at me as if heremembers.And it fucking hurts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051154
Comments: 32
Kudos: 144





	dulce et decorum est

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the April 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge, hosted by kai.
> 
> Prompt: The less I know the better  
> Word count: 322
> 
> Thanks to the terrific tackytiger for the beta
> 
> Title from Wilfred Owen's poem of the same name.

Sometimes, when I catch Malfoy's eye, I think he remembers. There'll be a flicker of surprise. A flash of heat. A moue of outrage. And I have to clench my eyes shut against the pain. 

It's stupid. He can't possibly. _Except_. 

Except right now he's humming that song and tapping his quill in time. The one we had playing the first time we fucked, behind emerald green curtains in his dorm. My face heats. How desperate we were for it. And how frightened, despite the firewhisky heating our blood.

But, no, it's definitely _Conjure Me A Storm_. Coincidence? Perhaps.

I should just tell him. 

The war's over. We're safe. We did what we set out to do. 

We did the _right thing_. It was his idea: the less he knew the better. The Death Eaters were using Legilimency; it would have got him killed.

Afterwards, his cold hostility _hurt_. I felt more hollow and alone than when I walked to my death in the Forest. But he's softened now… and he looks at me. Like he suspects. 

He deserves to know. It was _his_ life, _his_ memories we erased. 

I catch him after DADA class, and before I can get a word in he's asking me about Patronuses. Fuck. How do I tell him I taught him to cast his shimmering condor over a year ago? 

We find an empty classroom, and no sooner are we in the door when he's shoving me against the brickwork. "What the fuck is going on, Potter?" he snarls. "Why am I so fucking _certain_ you taste amazing? That you're filthy when you're on your knees. That you cry after coming. Am I going crazy?"

Fuck. That's hastily-researched memory spells for you.

"You know what?" he says then. "Dont fucking answer that."

And he kisses me. 

And actually, I think, as I drag my teeth across his bottom lip, maybe the less he knows the better.

  
  



End file.
